I over heard a conversation
by Fayth3
Summary: Do eavesdroppers ever hear good of themselves? Alec?


Taking a break from heavy stuff for a while left me with this. Airy fun and cute. Soo not like me!

Ayway, it's also a plug for a new DA discussion board/list/group on yahoo, imaginatively named DAdiscussionboard. Join up to talk DA. Thats all folks

* * *

Title- I overheard a conversation.

Alec looked around frantically as he spied her coming towards him. There was no place to hide, no possible way to escape the inevitable confrontation; the huge scene that seemed destined to occur.

He edged backward, hoping against hope that she wouldn't see him, his fingers clutching desperately behind him for something – anything— that would help, a transportation device maybe, invisibility cloak, anything!

It would never be said that Alec McDowell was a coward but sometimes a little strategic retreat was in order especially in this case.

His trembling fingers found purchase on something solid behind him sticking into his back—a handle— salvation! And Alec yanked hard, the edge of a door ramming into his spine.

But that was fine with Alec as it pointed to escape and with a quick, and grateful, look over his shoulder Alec darted into the half hidden closet and slammed the door shut behind him, plunging him into darkness.

He heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Damn, that was close; he had been trying to avoid Mary for days.

The girl had made no secret of her attraction to him, even going so far as to proposition him outright. Mary was cute and blessed with large assets, big blue eyes and pouting lips that begged to be kissed. The problem? She was a brunette.

Alec did not sleep with brunettes.

It avoided that pesky 'calling someone else's name' problem if he stuck to blondes where there was no danger of confusion.

So Alec had categorically refused the girl, placating her with various excuses and flirty compliments but, despite his best efforts, she had remained interested. That wouldn't have bee a problem expect that, unfortunately, two nights ago he had had one too many at Crash and had woken up beside the buxom, but empty headed girl. He had made a speedy exit, avoiding her cat-like smile and her question of when he wanted to get together again. He'd tried to avoid her since, which wasn't easy since they worked together.

He wasn't callous but he would like to avoid the 'why haven't you called, you bastard?' conversation for as long as possible.

Sometimes he really tired of being the Don Juan of Jam Pony.

What he wouldn't give to have just one girl, one who knew him totally, understood him completely and loved him regardless.

He smiled as he thought about her.

She'd have to be strong, physically as well as emotionally; quick, mentally as well as bodily- he just loved witty banter and pithy one-liners vaulting back and forth. Of course it would help if she were hot... and had dark curly hair, full pouting lips and a barcode that read 452-beat-up-Alec. He finished realistically. _Like that was ever going to happen._

Max had made it perfectly clear that, if she thought if him at all, it was as a friend.

So why did he still want her so badly? Alec sighed heavily, he always fell for the ones that he could never have.

He wasn't sure what it was about the raven-haired time-bomb that attracted him, maybe it was the excitement, the thrill of never knowing if she was going to attack him, laugh with him or— in his wildest dreams— kiss him senseless. She kept him on his toes and made him glad that he was alive. There was little wonder that he had fallen head over heels for the girl... who couldn't stand him.

He leaned back against the shelves in the tiny closet, which appeared to be a storage room for all of the cleaning supplies that Normal obviously didn't use in Jam Pony. Well, as hiding places went, this wasn't one of the better ones, but it'd do until Mary had gone away.

Alec moved a mop handle out of a very prickly position and was trying to get himself comfortable for the long wait when he heard the sound of rushing water.

He half turned to see a vent in the wall way above his head which was the source of the meagre light trickling through the room which enabled him to see.

"So, ya gonna spill?"

Alec heard Original Cindy's dismembered voice filtering through the small room and a slow grin spread over his face.

This room must back onto the ladies room and what he could hear was O.C. talking in the bathroom. He'd always wondered what they spoke about in there.

"There's nothing to spill, Cin!"

As Max's voice reached his ears Alec fought the urge to rub his hands together in glee.

He was in the prime position to listen to Max and O.C.s girl chat, a coveted, if not downright envied proposition. He was bound to hear something juicy, or at least something he could tease Max with.

"Sure thing, boo," O.C was saying, "you come home last night soaked thru wi' that face and it ain't changed since, suga. My guess is you were up all night on that death trap of a tower. In the rain. Now don't front and tell me nuthin is wrong cuz I ain't buying it."

He could almost see the African Queen with her arms folded giving Max that no nonsense stare that reminded him somewhat of the Trainers back at Manticore. He shuddered at the thought and bit back an instant response of a salute. It was scary.

Max sighed—loudly.

"The Space Needle is not a death trap and I was... thinking."

"Uh huh, 'bout?"

"About stuff," she hedged.

Alec shook his head, Max could prevaricate all she liked but Original Cindy would see straight through it all. She would ferret out the truth with her piercing eyes that saw through your petty excuses and you'd be confessing faster than she could say 'boo'.

"Uh huh."

Two words that could mean everything. Alec could tell that she wasn't impressed.

"Seriously O.C., I just came to a few... startling realisations. I'm dealing."

"With?"

Alec had a feeling that this could go on forever and he seriously wondered how on earth O.C. had the patience to deal with Max on a regular basis. Of course if he was in her shoes and got to see Max 24/7, he'd probably do the same. Casting his mind away from seeing vulnerable and sleepy Max first thing in the morning he tuned back into the conversation. This was intriguing.

However, if Max ever found that he was eavesdropping on her private conversation with O.C. then he was in for a world of pain. Mary had to have gone by now and Alec knew he should go.

"I have feelings for someone."

"So?"

"It's not Logan"

Alec froze as the words rushed out of Max's mouth.

"Say what now?"

O.C.s voice was shrill in its disbelief and Alec echoed the sentiment if not the volume.

He heard Max sigh again.

"It's no big deal," she said defensively. "What with the virus and Zack and the Eyes Only missions and Asha, I just looked at him a few weeks ago and nothing. Not even regret. I tried to analyse why he'd gone from the centre of my world to being not even a blip on the radar and..." she trailed off, not knowing that both Alec and O.C. were hanging on her every word.

"AND?" O.C. demanded.

"There was someone else," her voice was soft and almost bewildered. "I don't know how and I sure as hell don't know why but this guy has wormed his way into my life... and heart. I'm... hooked."

"Damn, boo!" O.C. sounded impressed.

Alec leaned back against the shelves and felt his heart sink. Max had gotten over Logan and he'd been too wrapped up in meaningless one night stands and drinking to notice. He'd missed his chance. He closed his eyes in pure anguish, how could he have not noticed, had she acted differently recently? Well, now he thought about it she seemed more preoccupied but that was Max right? He clenched his fists as he thought about her in someone else's arms, kissing someone new.

Max laughed unaware of the pain that he was in. "Yeah."

"So, who is it?"

_Yeah,_ thought Alec miserably, _who is the guy lucky enough to catch Max's heart and attention? I hate him, already._

"I'm not telling you!" Max teased. "You'll just tease and push and I so don't need that!"

"Hey!" O.C. said insulted. "This is me, boo!"

"Exactly," there was laughter in Max's voice. "The Original Interference"

There was more laughter as they playfully fought each other and Alec growled. How could they be so flippant when his heart was lying in shards at his feet?

"Seriously Max, who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Ye-ah."

Alec started, it was someone he knew? Was it that Rafer guy that Logan growled about when he was drunk? Or maybe it was someone at work. Skye maybe, he was cute- right? Or maybe that pretty-boy Taylor? Max was into Daddy figures so maybe Normal? Alec shivered in disgust. No, no way. How about Biggs?

Max hesitated, "Promise you won't laugh?"

Laugh? Alec frowned, is it Sketchy?

"Promise!" O.C vowed.

"Or joke, or make fun."

"Xena Princess Vow!" O.C. laughed at Max's nerves.

"Or...say I told you so?"

"I told you... oh my god, Max!"

What? Alec wanted to know what put the incredulity in O.C.s tone.

"I only said that about—"

"Yeah," Max said dryly, "I know."

_Who?_

"Him?"

_Who?_ Alec was ready to scream at them both.

"Wow, who'd a thought huh?"

"Not me, that's for sure," came Max's reply.

Alec considered barging into the ladies room and demanding answers—if that little scenario didn't end with him in a lot of pain that is.

"Do you and Hot boy. Damn, Max!"

Almost as if someone had hit the pause button Alec froze. Hoy boy?

"Alec?"

His whole body was frozen, no moving, no breathing, no blinking, nothing. His brain tried desperately to reject what his heart was yearning to accept. There was no way that Max could have feelings for him. Right?

"Yeah Alec," Max sighed. "I don't know. One minute he's driving me crazy and the next minute he's... driving me crazy. I trust him, I worry about him. I like seeing him, seeing him smile."

"You sound like you got it bad suga." O.C. observed.

"Maybe I do," he could hear the smile in her voice, warming his heart. "See Alec may come across as a smart ass, don't care, jack-ass but he's not. At least not all of the time."

A slow smile started to make its way across Alec's face. She was serious.

Max had feelings for him.

It was more than he had ever hoped for, he wanted to jump up and down and do a dance. Jump on Normal's desk and scream it aloud to everyone in a miles radius. Of course he sat riveted to her next words.

"He's reliable, kind. I know he's always got my back and I never have to dumb down or pretend I'm less than I am. He's as strong as me, as fast as me. We can talk about things that no one else would understand."

The praise would have gone to Alec's head if he hadn't known that Max was serious and it was almost humbling how much she really appreciated him beneath the fights and abuse. All the punches faded into obscurity and none of her insults mattered. This was what he had been dreaming about and here she was, albeit unknowingly, giving him a reason for continuing.

"Plus he's hot."

"There is that," Max agreed. "Damn he's cute!"

Alec preened in the closet, his ego boosting by the second.

Max thought he was cute and hot! And he'd thought about leaving.

"His eyes are amazing; I love his hair, his smirk, his ass!" Max and O.C. were giggling now and then O.C. broke out in guffaws.

"So, he really_ is_ your boy!"

_Damn straight, _Alec grinned and laced his hands behind his head.

"No," Max suddenly quietened, "He's not and he never will be."

Alec's jaw dropped and he almost slipped to the floor. _He wasn't? Why not? She thought he was hot, she trusted him, had feelings for him. She loved his hair for Manticore's sake! Why the hell was he not going to be her boy?_

"Why not?" OC asked the question Alec wanted to know the answer to.

"Are you kidding?" Max said derisively, her tone less flattering. "Okay he's sexy, but he knows it and uses it. Name me one girl—other than yourself who hasn't fallen for his charms? And out of them how many of them hasn't he slept with?"

"So?" OC couldn't see the problem although Alec was starting to.

"So, Alec is a player of the first degree. He has so many girls that his bedroom has a revolving door. I don't want that—just one of many."

_You could never be just one of many_ thought Alec desperately, stung at her diagnosis. _Never._

"It doesn't have to be like that." OC protested, earning herself many Alec- points. She was right, it didn't have to be like that, if Max would just give him a chance it would be... it would be perfect.

"Face it Cin, its never going to happen. Alec is physically incapable of being in a monogamous relationship. Who knows, maybe they put extra Tom-cat in his cocktail," the joke fell flat. "The point is even if Alec liked me that way, he wouldn't settle. He likes the Casanova lifestyle too much."

"Maybe," OC conceded while Alec screamed _NO_! "But he could change."

"Unlikely, there's only one girl that could make Alec change his mind and that's..." she trailed off, "his story."

Alec knew she was referring to Rachel, his first love. She had been more of innocent love than the all-consuming, overwhelming passion that he felt for Max. He may have been willing to throw the mission for Rachel but he'd be willing to lay his life down for Max. Surely that had to count to for something.

"I was never the most important thing in Logan's life—his Eyes Only missions ranked higher than me. I wouldn't be the most important thing in Alec's life and I don't want to live like that anymore."

_You are!_ Alec thought desperately.

"I need to find a guy who I can be everything to, for a change."

He could hear the wry tone of her voice and it made him ache for her. She'd been on the outside so long and yet she had never felt that?

"So what are you gonna do, boo?"

"Nothing," Max said firmly. "It doesn't change anything. Alec doesn't know and will never know. I'll move on, eventually, we'll be friends—life goes on."

"That sucks."

O.C.'s declaration was backed up 110% by Alec. That scenario sucked. Of course what Max didn't know was that now Alec knew he had a shot there was no way on earth that he was going to let her go. He'd loved her way too long to let that happen.

As Max and OC finished up in the bathroom and went back to work Alec leaned against the shelves in the broom cupboard and a slow smirk made its way over his face as he began to plot.

So, Max thought that she had the final say; that he wouldn't go after her at all. Did she really think he was that easy to get rid of?

She may be willing to give in but he wasn't.

He was Manticore and they fought for what they wanted.

And he wanted Max.


End file.
